


The Exploits of the Attendees (and Teachers) of Marvel High

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon disabled characters, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of related one-shots about the students and teachers at Marvel High, and their relationships with one another.<br/>1- Claire/Matt<br/>2- Clint/Pietro<br/>3- Wade/Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claire/Matt

Matt Murdock was running late.

Actually, saying that he was running late was a gross understatement. First period was already over, and he had only just gotten on the bus to get to school.  
He wasn’t entirely sure why he had continued to press snooze even after the alarm clearly stated six thirty, but he had, and by the time Foggy had called to ask where he was, it was quarter past nine.

So, Matt hadn’t hurried. He took his time showering and getting dressed and even bothered with his hair for a bit before giving up and hoping it looked presentable.  
When he finally climbed off the bus and walked into the school building, his second period lesson had started but, seeing as he had double biology, he was still going to have to go and apologise to Professor Xavier for being so late. And then he would have to it through another forty-five minutes of the lesson.

Matt liked to teacher, he really did. He was a nice man who always slowed down his pace slightly so Matt could record the lecture. He also continually asked the boy how he was and, although Matt was sure he did it with everyone, he always managed to make the teenager feel as though he cared.

Matt also enjoyed the subject. Although he was set on becoming a lawyer, he still loved the science subject to the point where it could be considered his favourite subject.

The reason he was dreading going to biology that day was because he would, as usual, have to sit next to one Claire Temple. 

There was nothing wrong with Claire, which was the issue. The girl who wanted to become a nurse with the soft hair and warm skin that always smelled like pine and asked whether Matt wanted her to read out her notes at lunch to him if Professor Xavier went too quickly.

Now, Matt Murdock had never considered himself one for crushes. He was quite used to sleeping with a girl and then never speaking to them again. So he was unimpressed with himself when he found his heart pumping radically in his chest whenever he took his seat beside the girl who he couldn’t even see and he simply tried to avoid making conversation so as not to make a fool out of himself.

Eventually, he pushed open the heavy, wooden door to the biology lab where his lesson was taking place and, with an embarrassed smile, uttered, “I’m sorry, Professor Xavier.”

Matt could hear the man’s hair move across the collar of his jacket as he nodded in the near-silent classroom, and he knew that his teacher wasn’t angry. “That’s all right, Matt. Just take your seat and we’ll carry on. You can copy the notes off Claire later, if that’s okay with her.”

“Sure, Professor,” Claire said, and Matt’s shoulders slumped as he made his way to his seat. 

He was certain that the man had put the students he was convinced would make decent couples next to each other, given that Wade and Peter were next to each other, and Anna-Marie and Remy. 

“Hey, Matt,” Claire greeted as the boy dug his books out of his bag, as well as the tape recorder he used for biology lessons.

“Hi, Claire,” Matt mumbled, fiddling with his textbook for a moment. “Um, what page are we on?”

“Still ninety two,” she answered, and Matt could hear the smile in her voice. “We’re still doing joints.”

“Okay, thanks,” Matt responded, flicking through the pages of his book and feeling the corners until he settled on the correct number.

“It’s okay. And we could maybe meet at lunch so I can read you out my notes?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll, uh, be at my normal table. Do you, erm-“

“Yeah,” Claire laughed. “I’ll find you.”

“Cool,” Matt mumbled.

*  
“Foggy, it’s really annoying,” Matt whined as Foggy chuckled beside him. The two of them shared their third period free, and usually decided to go out and catch a McDonald’s breakfast before ten thirty (even they were introducing all day breakfasts).

Matt had confided in his best friend early on when his crush on Claire had begun to develop. While Foggy had grumbled about Matt ‘always seeming to find the hot ones’ he had provided good support for his friend in his troubles. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Foggy said, nudging Matt in the direction he wanted him to go. ”I’m gonna say: just go for it. The worst she can say is ‘no’, and to be honest, I don’t think she will. For some strange reason, my friend, girls seem to like you.”

This stirred a laugh out of the darker boy, which was promptly joined by the loud guffaws of his blond friend.

“Thanks, Foggy,” Matt said slightly breathlessly, his stick out in front of him as he walked along the near-empty hallways.

“Always here for you, Matty,” Foggy replied. “Oh- wait!”

“Huh?” Matt stopped dead and turned to his friend, hearing the other boy suddenly fiddling with his locker.

“I wanna get my geography books out now and miss the rush,” Foggy responded and, without warning, flung open his locker door, Matt standing directly behind it.  
“Ow!” Matt cried as Foggy’s locker door hit him in the face, causing him to drop his stick and cover his nose with his hands.

“Shit, Matt?” Foggy slammed his door shut again and surging forward to place a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“I’m bleeding,” Matt commented with a pained smile, pulling his hands away from his nose to reveal the blood pouring from his nose.

“Okay, we’re going to the nurse,” Foggy dictated, bending to pick up Matt’s stick and fallen glasses before gripping his elbow and marching him to the direction of the medical room.

“Hey, Miss. Cho,” Foggy greeted the resident nurse when the two finally reached the medical room. The woman gasped softly and surged forward, pulling Matt onto a chair and tutting at the boys.

“I’m sick of seeing you in here, Matthew,” she scolded, pulling Matt’s hands away from his face and handing him a clump of tissue. “Head forward,” she instructed, and Matt followed her commands while Foggy stood his stick against the wall.

“Sorry about this, Miss. Cho,” Foggy said, and Matt could hear the winning smile his best friend had plastered onto his face.

“Hm,” Miss. Cho hummed, only to be distracted by footsteps coming from the store room attached to the medical bay.

“I arranged the bandages, Miss- oh, Matt!”

Matt audibly groaned at the sound of Claire’s voice from beside him, sounding concerned. She placed a hand carefully on his shoulder, and he instantly jerked away from her touch as though stung. As it was, his face was heating up rapidly and could hear Foggy spluttering as he tried not to laugh. 

“What happened?” Claire asked, although she sounded somewhat hurt.

“Matt ran into my locker,” Foggy supplied helpfully.

“That’s not _quite_ how it happened,” Matt countered, voice muffled from the tissue he held up to his face.

“Let me see,” Miss. Cho said in response, dragging Matt’s hand away again and throwing away the blood-stained tissue. “It’s slowing down,” she said, although he could feel blood running over his lips, and she dabbed at his face before giving him another clump of tissues. 

Matt was hyper-aware of the girl sitting beside him, kicking her legs out and letting the heels of her shoes scrape the floor as she pulled the back. He could hear her even breathing, and the way her hair swayed as she tucked a few strands behind her ear. 

"This is embarrasing," Matt muttered, hoping that that would excuse his somewhat hostile reaction before. It seemed to, as Clair relaxed next to him.

“You’ve got blood on your shirt,” she commented finally, and Matt startled. “Sorry,” she added, and it was clear that she was smiling when Matt too relaxed again.

Matt shrugged. “It’s probably dried by now.”

“You could wear a shirt from the lost and found,” she suggested, but both she and he knew that Matt wasn’t going to dig through sweaty shirts that freshmen had left in the changing rooms after physical education lessons. 

“The blood makes me look rugged, no?” Matt asked before he could think. Claire’s loud laugh rewarded his comment, however, and he grinned behind his tissue.

“You know what,” Foggy said loudly, “you’re in good hands, Matty. I’m gonna go wait for Karen to finish maths and go out with her, okay?”

“Yeah,” Matt nodded absently.

“You want your glasses?” Foggy continued, sounding amused.

“Give them here,” Matt sighed, holding out a hand and feeling Foggy press the red-tinged glasses into his hand, the cool metal warming up in his clammy hand. “Thanks,” Matt said, and Foggy scoffed at the insincere comment.

“I’ll see you in English,” Foggy said, and swiftly departed, patting Matt on the shoulder in a way that was clearly supposed to wish him good luck. It was oddly comforting to Matt.

“I think the bleeding’s stopped now,” Miss. Cho said, pulling the tissue away from Matt’s face once more. “Mm hm, here,” she said, offering a damp clump of tissues to wipe his face. 

“Do you want me to get that?” Claire offered as Miss. Cho answered the door to let in a sophomore whose stomach clearly hadn’t agreed with something he had eaten. Matt gestured helplessly to his face for a moment before nodding, grinning wryly as Claire took the damp tissues from his hand and wiping his nose and upper lip with it.

As hard as he tried to even his breathing, Matt knew that it was coming out shallow, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed as Claire inched closer, her knee bumping his.

“All done,” she murmured, face mere inches away from his.

Matt cleared his throat, “Claire-“

She ignored him, instead leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll talk to you later, Matt. Okay?”

Matt merely nodded as Claire stood up, brushing the same shoulder Foggy has slapped as he left as she made her way to assist Miss. Cho with cleaning up the mess that the sophomore had made in the bathroom.

The bell rung a moment later, causing him to jump up and, shoving his glasses onto his face again, make his way to English.


	2. Clint/ Pietro

Clint Barton was better than crushes.

He was a forty two year old divorced geography teacher with three kids. Even if he wasn’t better than crushes, he sure as hell knew that he was too old for them.

This was exactly the reason why he decided to completely disregard Pietro Maximoff’s existence when the young physical education teacher started at Marvel High, sauntering into the building in ill-fitting tracksuits with his bleached hair and contagious smile.

Clint knew that he was above crushes.

However, he couldn’t prevent the fact that his stomach always seemed to feel odd when he was around the younger man- it would flutter in the most irritating way, and Clint could forever feel his cheeks heating up when Pietro looked at him intensely, as he always seemed to.

He wasn’t even annoyed with himself for developing feelings for the man who was fifteen years his junior. At that point, Clint was just tired, and wanted the school year to be over.

“You’re being ridiculous, Clint,” Natasha had said from behind her book as Clint drove them both to work.

“No I’m not, Nat. I’m being professional,” Clint argued, backing into the disabled parking spot he had claimed as his own almost ten years ago.

“There’s nothing wrong with your relationship and you know it,” Natasha said, shaking her head and folding down the corner of the page she had reached, fixing Clint with a knowing look. 

The man purposefully fiddled with his briefcase, avoiding the red-haired woman’s stare until she eventually sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“I’m not going to lecture you on this again,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“Good,” Clint mumbled, finally looking up and instantly wishing he hadn’t as Natasha’s stare had morphed into what Clint could only describe as sorrow.

“Just go for it,” was all she said before pushing her door open and climbing out of the car, steadily making her way to the building.

“I’m an idiot,” Clint whispered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and following suit, locking the door behind him as he too made his way into his classroom.

*

“Hi, Clint.”

Clint barely contained a sigh as he looked up to see Pietro Maximoff smiling down at him, a banana clutched in one hand.

“Hey, Pietro,” Clint nodded and plastered a smile onto his face, hopeful that he could fool the kid, and then prompt him to leave.

“Mind if I join you?”

The higher spirits clearly were not on Clint’s side that day.

However, he nodded the younger man into the chair beside him and deposited the remainder of his sandwich into the box it had come in, suddenly not in the mood to eat.

“How’ve you been?” Pietro asked, and Clint was certain his accent hadn’t been that strong last week. The issue was, he’d been avoiding the young man so much he’d more or less forgotten he even had the thick, Sokovian accent that literally sounded as though it had come out of some cheesy gay porno and he was very suddenly imagining Pietro getting thoroughly _fucked_ -

“Um, good. Yeah,” Clint nodded. “A- and yourself?”

Pietro grinned and nodded in response. “I’ve been good, too. I haven’t seen you in a while, though. It’s like I always seem to miss you.” At this, Pietro slowly unpeeled his banana and took a bite, smiling around the fruit.

Clint cleared his throat and tugged slightly at his collar, glancing wildly around the room. He caught sight of Natasha talking to Bucky by the sink and the woman (who Clint just _knew_ saw him) completely ignored him, smirking slightly as she spoke to her friend.

Cursing in his head, Clint said, “Well maybe you aren’t trying hard enough.”

Instantly, he regretted his choice of words as the younger man looked affronted, eyebrows furrowing and a frown forming on his pink lips.

“Oh, no- I didn’t mean it like that- it isn’t your fault- but it isn’t like I’m trying to miss you-”

Pietro was smiling by the time Clint cut himself off, laughing at the sheepish expression on the older man’s face.

“That’s all right, Clint,” Pietro finally said, and Clint slumped slightly. “In fact- and I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, so I’d really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself-” Pietro leaned forward so that his cheek was pressed against Clint’s, stubble scratching oh so comfortably, “Natasha told me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

Clint shot backwards, a flurry of emotions running through his mind. On one hand, he was seriously annoyed with Natasha for doing possibly the one thing he had asked her not to, but then he was also suffering from severe embarrassment, and what he could only describe as relief? Possibly because, at least now it was out in the open, so there was nothing to be done except let fate take its course. Which was absolute rubbish coming from him because he didn’t even believe in fate.

“Don’t be annoyed with her,” Pietro continued quickly. “I’m glad she told me.”

Clint, embarrassed though he was, couldn’t help but say, somewhat snarkily, “Yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because,” Pietro said, signature smirk plastered once more on his face, “now I don’t need to feel embarrassed about asking you out for coffee sometime.”

“Coffee?” Clint repeated, stunned.

“Or maybe a movie?” Pietro continued, looking completely in his element. “Dinner? My sister’s got this art exhibition next week we could go to-”

“Sure,” Clint nodded finally. “If you’re asking me out on a date, I’d really like to.”

“Yeah?” Pietro said, eyes shining and smirk widening.

Clint nodded once more, returning the younger man’s smile. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to get back into this with one of my favourite pairings! I still don't really have a timetable of updates, I'm afraid, but I promise it won't take /too/ long for the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Wade/Peter

"Think about it, Bob!" Wade exclaimed excitedly, gripping his slight friend by the shoulders and shaking vigorously. 

"U- uh, yeah, Wade," Bob nodded unconvincingly, wrestling out of his friend's tight grip. 

"It's a shame, though- you're actually evil," Wade said casually. "You work for some... Corrupt government agency? Something like that. But it's awesome!" Wade exclaimed again, thrusting his thick arms out. 

"Hey!" A loud voice cried, followed by the sound of a bag falling to the floor. 

"Sorry, man," Wade said casually, waving a dismissive hand. When he turned to look at the person who had forced to the floor, however, his eyes bugged and he instantly knelt on the floor. 

The boy, who looked disgruntled behind his glasses, furrowed his eyebrows at Wade once he'd collected all of his things, waiting for the larger boy to speak. 

"Petey!" Wade cried. "You were there too!" 

"... Where?" Peter asked suspiciously, rising from his knees and pushing his glasses back up his nose with the knuckle of his middle finger. 

"In the alternate reality!" Wade said, joining Peter at standing level and slinging an arm around his small shoulders. Bob hovered beside the pair, looking somewhat lost without Wade disturbing him. 

"Right," Peter said skeptically, although he remained next to Wade, leaving his arm where it was. 

"Yep. We're all superheroes. Especially you- you're Spider-Man," Wade said, making a sweeping motion through the air as he announced the name. "You got bitten by a radioactive spider or something and got spider powers." 

Peter sniffed. "It's a little unimaginative. What's your power?" 

"I was part of a underground project to build a super-soldier. They gave me some of Mr. Howlett's DNA so I couldn't die, and they wanted me to fight for them. But then I went rogue and became a mercenary with a skewed moral compass instead." 

Peter scowled and muttered, "Well that's a lot better than 'radioactive spider'." 

"Hey! I don't choose the stories, Petey. Don't shoot the messenger." 

"Whatever. I need to get to chem," Peter finally shrugged off Wade's arm and, with a slight wave, made his way out of the near-empty corridor to find his classroom. 

"What've you got, Wade?" Bob asked once Peter was gone. 

Wade shrugged. "Frees?" 

"Well, I've got geography, so..." 

"I think I'm gonna go write all this up," Wade decided. "I could write a book! Or comics!" 

"Um, okay... See you, Wade," Bob too waved to his friend and began a descent down the stairs to his geography lesson. 

Wade paused for a moment, contemplative, before muttering, "Deadpool. It's got a nice ring to it." 

* 

As soon as Peter left his chemistry lesson, Wade grabbed onto his bicep, hauling him away- right in the middle of his conversation with Harry. 

"Hey!" Peter yelped, struggling against Wade's grasp. 

"Don't worry," Wade shook his head. "He becomes a villain anyway." 

"Harry? Uh, whatever. What are you doing? What do you want?" 

"I was gonna tell you what I thought of," Wade said simply, eyes widening hopefully. It was that expression which caused Peter to slump in defeat, looking at the scarred boy's bright, blue eyes and eager smile. With a sigh, the shorter boy nodded, resigned, wincing when Wade cheered loudly and slapped him on the back. 

"Can we go to lunch? It'll be like a business meeting or something!" 

Peter sputtered. "It isn't lunch, Wade! I still have double biology." 

"Oh." Wade paused. "Well. Come and find me when it _is_ lunch, okay?" 

Peter nodded, allowing himself to smile at the taller boy. 

"It's a date!" Wade cried and, before Peter could even begin to argue against it, he dashed off, leaving the brunet to make his way to his next lesson. 

"All right, Wade," Peter muttered, shaking his head in bemusement. "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Apologies for taking so long to update- I won't pretend I didn't kind of forget about this...  
> Thank you for reading, though, and I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first one shot! I'll be back with another pairing at some point in the near future, but if there's anyone you can think of that you'd really like to appear (that isn't already in the tags) you can totally suggest them to me!  
> Thanks again :)


End file.
